One attempt aimed at overcoming this drawback, which envisages the utilization of mechanical fuel injection, is successful in reducing though not in wholly eliminating the escape of fuel-air mixture. The limited success of such a solution is explained principally by the fact that the injection time lapse is relatively long with a mechanical system, so that it will often be necessary to ensure that the injection of the fuel is completed well before the exhaust passage closes. Such a situation can be avoided in some measure though only in engines of small displacement, given that the amount of fuel injected is markedly small and the time required to effect the injection can be made relatively short, albeit using particularly sophisticated and costly injectors. With engines of large displacement, by contrast, or at least larger than the very smallest capacities, the quantities of fuel injected become considerably greater and the injection time lapses especially long.
A further drawback betrayed by conventional two-stroke internal combustion engines is reflected in their particular sensitivity to variations in temperature, pressure and humidity of the ambient air; in situations where these parameters may drift from the operating values under which the engine is rated, the effects are a marked loss of performance (power and torque) and a discernible rise in fuel consumption, resulting in an increased capacity of the engine to pollute the environment.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above through the adoption of a two-stroke internal combustion engine such as can deliver highly respectable performance characteristics, while generating emissions broadly comparable to those from a four-stroke engine and remaining substantially free of the problems which occur in varying ambient conditions, as described above.
A further object of the invention is to provide a two-stroke internal combustion engine capable of achieving fuel consumption up to 60% lower than in a conventional engine of similar rated output.